encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tungkod ng Balintataw
|desc = Staff|current = Imaw (2005) Imaw (2016) |past = Pirena (2016 & 2005) Hagorn (2016)|powers = Energy bolt creation Viewing of Events from the past Message transmission |image = 2016= |-|2005= }} The Tungkod ng Balintataw (also known as Mystic Staff of Adamya) is a staff owned by the current leader of Adamya, Imaw. (2005 and 2016) Description (2005) It is a staff that can show events in the past or present as long as it nothing blocks it from reading the events like the ring worn by Hagorn. (2016) The Balintataw will only work if it was currently in the presence of the location of where the event happened but the rule didn't became consistent throughout the series rather it imitated the powers of the 2005 series version only that there were instances that the staff could not show what the Sang'gres wanted to see and the reason behind it was never stated or explicitly shown. History 2016 The Staff is seem to be in the possession of the Adamyans since the beggining, like the Lireo's Scepter of the Queen , it is passed down to generations of Adamyan Leaders as it is a sign of enlightenment and leadership. The rest of its history, where it came from and who made it still remains unknown. Powers and Abilities (2016) * 'Energy Projection -' Both in 2005 and 2016 series, the Staff can project powerful beams of green-orange energy. In the 2005 series, Imaw only used it to scare Gurna away, he calls upon his staff and green lightning started to come out and spread around the area, shattering the nearby stones and trees. In the 2016 series, the first energy projection was shown when Imaw tried to get his staff from Hagorn. Second is when he tried to practice using the staff in order to contribute to the upcoming battles. Third, is when Imaw fused the staff along with Adhara's scepter, it created a purple and orange shockwave strong enough to kill all the Hathor Guards inside the Lireo's throne room. And lastly, when Imaw released a ball of energy the dropped in a random direction in order to express his dismay with the Diwanis and other trainees when they broke one of the rules. * 'Retrocognitive Presentation/Vision-' The staff can be used to see/view the past or any events that occured before. Powerful enough to see the event happened exactly as it is. However, there is one loophole to this power, any powerful being can block the power of the staff. So when anyone tries to see the past enchanted by the powerful being, no vision will be presented, only light green and gold steam of light. * 'Message Sending -' The staff can be used to send messages. The message is in a form of a green bubble with glowing light green light in the middle. It is transmitted to its recipient via his/her mind. * '''Blessing Bestowal / Enchantment - '''The power the make any enchantments or blessings take twice the effect. Imaw once used this skill when the Sanggres asked for a blessing to win the battle. The staff will glow while the user is pronouncing his/her blessing infront of the recepients. * '''Channeling and Power Augmentation - '''Imaw can use his staff and fuse it with another powerful item/weapon to channel energies and amplify the target's strength. Strong enough to augment's Amihan's strength and win against Hagorn, who was weilding two gems back then against Amihan who is only using one. Limitations * The staff's powers can be blocked by Ether's powers and possibly by any other powerful being. Gallery Mvrtungkod.png|The tungkod in MVR. Category:Items